Half Wishes 2
by brandy mallory
Summary: [Kratos & Yuan]Can Kratos and Yuan face their past and live in their future? [yaoi][sequel to Half Wishes]


((A/N: Welcome to Half Wishes 2! The sequel to the second fanfic I ever wrote! –Squeals happily- This is a KratosxYuan fanfic. If you are not a fan of the pairing or of Yaoi in general, don't read and don't flame me! There are implied lemons and such.

So anyway, this happens a little while after the first one, which happened at the end of the game. So this happens after the game, Yuan and Kratos have gone to Derris Kharlan together, and stuff. This will be a bit confusing later if you didn't read the first one, but I welcome new readers!

As normal, my chapters are short. They always have been, probably always will be. (Carpel Tunnel Syndrome) So please don't point it out to me every review. I know ok?

I do not own ToS, Kratos or Yuan. Though I have two cats named after them, I own those cats.

I'd also like to thank who ever added Half Wishes to the C2: Only You, Yuan.I was really happy!

We start with a confusing flashback type thing. I made up the enemies, it was 4000 years ago, and the enemies might have changed! Who knows? Enjoy!.))

* * *

"Kratos! Protect Martel! I'll go after the Dragon!" Yuan shouted in the heat of battle. Kratos nodded, swinging around to take a swipe at a swords master who was trying to get to the groups healer.

The ambush had been unexpected, but he should have known it was coming. He should have, but didn't. And now they were practically surrounded by swords masters and dragon riders.

Kratos felt a sting at his side and turned to cut down the human who had cut him. They wanted control of the Mana; they wanted to kill him and his friends. He wouldn't let them, couldn't let them.

He took another swing, glancing over at Mithos. His apprentice had grown strong since they'd first met, holding his own in battle easily. He shifted his gaze to Yuan. The half elf was impressive in battle. His mix of weapon and magic skills balancing out his weaknesses. Kratos felt another cut at his side, his attention back on the human he was fighting. He rolled; bring his sword up to meet the man's gut. The man fell to the ground lifeless as the auburn tried to pull himself up, but cringed and grabbed his side, the blood flowing out of it with speed.

"First Aid!" Kratos looked over to Martel, who stood near him, her staff raised in completion of her spell.

"Thanks Martel," He said with a grin, standing up and throwing himself back into the fight. Martel had always been such a talented healer. His own skill was nothing compared to hers.

He heard a cry from across the field. Yuan was on the ground, the dragon looming over him. Kratos started a spell, forgetting about Martel.

"Grave!" He cried out, taking a breath of relief as the pillars of rock slamming up into its body distracted the dragon. He heard a scream behind him.

"Ahh!" It happened so suddenly that the world seemed to blur. Kratos turned and watched as a swordsman caught Martel from behind, piercing her through the back. She crumpled to the ground, and the swordsman charged at Kratos. The auburn dodged easily, and sliced off the mans head.

Mithos ran up to his fallen sister, "Martel, wake up Martel, please wake up," He pulled his sister into a sitting position.

Yuan chopped down the last Dragon and kneeled down beside his fiancé, "Martel? No, this can't… You can't leave me."

The scene warped, and Yuan stood in front of Kratos. The world around them dark, and the silence raw.

"You let my love die…" The aqua haired half elf said, his voice hollow and empty, "You killed her!"

* * *

Kratos woke suddenly from his dream, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Nightmares had always plagued him when he slept, for four thousand years he'd avoided the practice of sleeping all together. Angels needed no sleep. But ever since he had come here to Derris Kharlan he'd decided he might as well stop depending so much on his angelic abilities and try to live a normal life with Yuan.

Yuan. The swordsman reached over to stroke the half elf's hair, but to his dismay the angel wasn't lying beside him like he had been when he had fallen asleep. He sat up and blinked a few times in the darkness, letting his night vision clear. The door to the balcony was open a crack, the coolness of the nights breeze seeping slowly into the bedroom.

He pulled a housecoat around himself, getting off the bed and walking outside.

Yuan stood leaning against the railing, staring up with a worried gaze, to look at what few stars could be seen through the planets purple haze. He was wrapped in a loosely tied robe, his brilliant aqua hair untied and falling over his shoulders like a waterfall. Kratos smiled, silently gliding over to wrap his arm around the half elf's waist. The bluenette kept his eyes on the stars, letting his frown relax into a grin.

"Can't sleep?" He asked the auburn, a slight hint of amusement.

Kratos leaned in, placing a kiss on his chin, "Seems I'm not the only one."

"Sleep is for those who need energy and pointless nightmares. I realize why I'd given it up in the first place." He turned away from the sky and looked into his lover's eyes.

The auburn laughed, "Well," he kissed Yuan's chin again, "There's no use wasting a perfectly fine bed is there?"

Yuan smiled sweetly, "We'll just have to make use of it in other ways?"

The human turned him so they faced each other, "You where always the smart one." He kissed Yuan deeply on the lips, running a hand through the half elf's aqua hair.

They stood kissing under the stars for a few minutes before returning inside to think of new ways of using the bed.

* * *

((Wow, I started off with an implied lemon… Don't worry it's not all going to be totally dirty or anything. Right now they're in the happy honeymoon stage as I call it. I guess I'll actually have to start with more of a plot soon, but for now my hands hurt and these 811 words where all I could muster. My new promise is that every chapter will be no shorter than 700 words. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Reading gifts! –hands out Yuan squeaky toys- ))


End file.
